The Story of Hogwarts' New Heads
by GodsOfEgypt09
Summary: Hermione is has returned to for her final year at Hogwarts after now that tedious war is over as Head Girl. A charming, nerdy OC character named Connor Lee is the Head Boy. Read and follow along as they experience adventures, sorrow, euphoria, and not to forget, love. Friendships will be strengthened and love will blossom as the year progresses. May be rated M in later chapters.


**Author's Note: (important)**

Hello! I'm just getting back into the hang of things on this site. I don't really have an idea of where this story is going so any ideas who be greatly appreciated. There is a main OC character in this story. I'm not one that usually likes OC characters, but I decided that it would be fun to try it. I hope you like! And again any ideas, help, opinions, or criticism would be great to have. **D****isclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except the plots and my OC character. All rights go the wonderful. J.K.R. **

Hermione pulled her head out of the book she had been reading when the compartment door slide open and a voice asked, "Hello, are you Head Girl this year?" The voice came from a tall boy with tousled, brown hair. He he had light blue eyes that were hidden behind the thick glasses he wore; They gave him a somewhat nerdy look. He was not yet dressed in his school robes, but wore a dark blue pea coat that drew out the color of his eyes and gave him an older, sophisticated look. He was extremely handsome and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Uh...Um..Yeah. I mean yes. I'm this year's Head Girl. Who are you?" She blushed deeply at her childish behavior.

"Connor Lee. I'm this year's Head Boy," he said with a grin that showed his charming dimples.

"Nice to meet you, Connor. My name's Hermione Granger."

"You too. You're from Gryffindor right?"

"Correct you are. How did you know?"

"You've got a lion on your bag," he said knowingly.

"Woah! Clever aren't you. Hmm...You must be a Ravenclaw."

"To right you are, Miss Granger."

With that the train lurched to a stop. Hermione felt all the excitement and anxiousness bumbling insider her. A new year to come and new adventures and books to read. After the war she hadn't done much. She sort of fell into a monotonous life in which she never left the house unless she absolutely had to. After receiving the letter she began to realize that she needed excitement and adventure in her life. Another year at Hogwarts would bring her just that!

Connor held open the door and gestured for her to go forth. "After you, m'lady." He winked at her.

"Ooo! A gentleman. Aren't you a keeper?" she said with a wink. _Oh no! That's not me at all._

Hermione blushed and walked out of the compartment with her head down and Connor following behind her. Outside of the train she helped direct first years to Hagrid who would lead them to the castle. After all the newcomers were in order she got into one of the last carriages left Connor. A grin was slowly creeping onto her face the closer the carriage got to the castle. It was unbelievable how much she had missed the school. She couldn't wait to walk the corridors lined with talking paintings and beautiful tapestry, to spend hours in the library in a comfy chair reading a large volume, to talk to all her favorite teachers, and to just be back in the castle with the magical aurora that surrounded it.

When the carriage came to a stop Hermione bounced out and headed for the castle in a rush, forgetting that she had company.

"Oi! In a bit of a hurry now? Wait up, Granger." He caught up to her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just excited to be back. I've missed the place so much."

"It's okay," he said with a nod. "I understand."

With a soft chuckle from Connor the two strolled into the Great Hall. Connor bid her goodbye and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table where she found Ginny and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Mione."

"Hello, Ginny." She smiled at her bestfriend.

"Merlin, Hermione, what's happened to you? You look so flustered!"

"Nothing really. I met the new Head Boy is all."

"Ooo you like him!" Ginny squealed. "What's his name? Is he cute?! Do you want to shag him?"

"Ginny, stop!" she said blushing. "Of course I don't. His name is Connor Lee, and I most defiantly don't fancy him. We just met!"

"Ugh, whatever. You two are going to shag."

Ginny huffed and turned away to talk with Dean. Hermione tried to get her discombobulated thoughts in order as she focused on Professor McGonagall. Hermione didn't really hear what the new Headmistress was saying, but she was sure it was just the normal welcoming speech. When the professor mentioned the war Hermione tried her hardest to tune out what was being said. It was just too much to even mention it yet. Too many were lost, and too many changed during the war. Soon the speech was over and the new students were being sorted. After each house was done gaining new students Headmistress McGonagall introduced the new Heads.

"Please give a round of applause to this year's Head Boy and Girl: Connor Lee and Hermione Granger."

A round of applause echoed through the hall and Hermione smiled brightly as excitement filled her. Connor winked at her and she winked back. She was proud to be Head Girl. This year was going to be spectacular. She knew it.

After the students ate Hermione and Connor reported to the Professors' Table like they had been told while eating. Hagrid waved at Hermione and mouthed "good job" at her. She smiled and waved back, turning as the Headmistress came towards them.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts Miss Granger, Mr. Lee. I'm very proud of both of you on becoming Head Boy and Girl. As you may as well know you too will be sharing quarters." They both nodded. "Well, follow me if you will and I'll show you the way. We will be meeting soon to discus some 'special' plans for this year."

Hermione pondered what the plans might be as she trailed behind the beautiful, aged witch with Connor at her side. After going down tons of corridors they came to a painting of two horses drinking at a pond with a man in a suit of armor watching over them.

"These are the new Heads that will be living her for the next year. Let them chose a password now." The knight in the picture nodded in acknowledgment. "Good. Well, I'll be off. I bid you both a wonderful year."

"You too, Headmistress," the two chimed in unison.

Professor McGonagall strolled off and Hermione turned to Connor. "What shall our password be?"

"Hmm...Well, I once had two horses named Teacup and Pootsie. Weird names I know. Anyway, maybe the password could be that since there is two horses in the painting."

"Sounds fine to me. We choose our password to be Teacup and Pootsie."

The knight bowed and opened the door for them. They walked inside and where stunned by the gorgeous room that awaited them. The dark wood of the furniture went lovely with the greens of the carpet and walls. A giant, crackling fire had the front room warm and cozy. There were two book shelves on either side of the fireplace. The room was dimly lit.

"It's amazing," gasped Hermione. "Green happens to be my favorite color."

"Mine too. Clever little room. I wonder what books we have."

"Me too," she said going to look at the bookcases. "Ooo this has all my favorite books!"

"And this one has mine. Oh, it's sweet to be Head." He chuckled and Hermione joined it.

"Well, Lee, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"So am I, Granger. Good night. I'll see you in the morning." With that he left to find his room and settle in.

"Night."

Hermione wondered down the hall to her room and was yet again in awe at the beauty of it. Just like in the front room there was deep greens and browns decorating the walls and furniture. After taking in the elegance of the room she snatched her toiletries from her trunk and went to shower. The warm water felt nice after the long train ride to the castle. After a long, relaxing shower spent thinking about today, Connor, and the future she got out, dried off, changed into some shorts and a tank top, and brushed her teeth. Hermione climbed into the large bed and sighed at how comfortable it was. She snuggled into the sheets and was soon asleep.


End file.
